Inescapable Fate
by Galdr
Summary: [Abandoned]


Hey guys! This is my first DBZ fanfiction. I will be using my own characters for this and pretty much re-imagine the DBZ story in an original, different way. There are no canons in this story, outside of King Vegeta. Wanna give this a fresh start. I hope you will like it.

* * *

><p>-x–x–x-<p>

We all know the story of Planet Plant and the Plantians. We know that somewhere down the years, the race known as the Tuffles existed on Planet Plant. Around the Age of 550, mysterious aliens calling themselves Saiyans landed on Planet Plant to escape their former home. Welcoming the Saiyans as if they were family, the Tuffles extended their heartwarming hospitality to the aliens, allowing them to live on the same planet as they. The two races coexisted in relative peace with one another, even if they hardly communicated, outside of food, shelter and other necessities. Eventually, the Saiyans inhabited the more rural parts of the planet while the Tuffles inhabited the more sophisticated parts. However, the infamous story we all know was also running its course in a parallel dimension, in a parallel time.

A time, none could have known about.

Planet Plant – Age 723

All the peace changed eventually when several years later, the Saiyan-Tuffle war ignited, started by a young Saiyan male by the name of Vegeta. He claimed they wanted more—if not all of the—land.

The Saiyans attacked the Tuffles, crushing them under their feet as if they were naught but bugs. However, the Tuffles and their brilliant minds together, created weapons strong enough to combat their assailants, evening out the table in terms of numbers. The seemingly lasted forever, with numbers on both sides diminishing slowly. Unfortunately, by the hundredth year of the war, the full of Plant's moon arrived, allowing Saiyans to utilize its waves and transform into hideous, monstrous beasts now known as the Great Ape. Without much effort, the Saiyans mercilessly slaughtered the rest of the Tuffles, succeeding the end of the war and claiming Planet Plant as their own. The Saiyans then named their planet after their new king, Vegeta.

It was said the Tuffles were all killed in that war, including small children and women. However, four small families managed to survive the mass murder onslaught. Discovering their hiding places, King Vegeta seized them and forever bound them to working for Planet Vegeta, aiding them with their brilliant minds and advanced technology.

The remaining Tuffles worked like slaves, tirelessly and forcefully assisting the Saiyan king and his people. However, the remaining Tuffle survivors were soon favored and spared when they enhanced the Saiyans' training methods, battle armor, and the instructing of their machinery; Scouters.

As long as they served their king unquestionably, the Tuffle survivors were spared and safe…

Within the next few years, after rebuilding and reconstructing their new home world, some Saiyans had built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet known as Acrose, home of a race called Acrosians. These aliens eventually exchanged their technology and wealth for Saiyan cooperation of helping them in their efforts of finding a new world to live in. King Vegeta agreed to assist in the exchange, which led them to assisting a Planet Trade Organization.

By the Age 731, the Saiyans were annexed by Gelid, a galactic dictator, who enlists the Saiyans in his ever growing army, having seen their willingness and strength. The overlord even enlisted the surviving Tuffles, utilizing them and their highly advanced tactical and geniuses to expand his empire.

The Planet Trade Organization kicked off to a good start; the Saiyans worked for the overlord Gelid and enjoyed their missions, coming back proud and more powerful each time.

But…How long will it last?

Planet Vegeta – Age 735

The barely surviving Tuffle families eventually grew, however, very little. One of the Tuffle women that survived finally gave birth to a baby boy Tuffle, on May 30th. As with Tuffles, power levels of their children were always lower than Saiyan children. However, this particular baby Tuffle had an unusual power level reading of 50. Through many secretive testing, the Tuffles managed a way to allow the Tuffle baby to excel this power level and made provisions of doing so.

The Tuffle child had electric blue hair, the locks on the babe's head appearing straight, and was reported to have violet eyes.

Age 736

A Saiyan baby was born this year, on April 7th. This baby was born of lower-class Saiyans, however, it had a power level reading of 28. The infant barely made it over "border" of passing to remain on the planet to be raised as a warrior. The infant baby was reported to having black hair, with an "odd red tint" and dark grey eyes.

Age 737

The age in which the tyrant Gelid, outright destroyed the entirety of the Saiyan race with a deadly Supernova attack, after sending in his elite force to massacre the populace. In fear, he believed the Saiyans would have grown stronger than him and eventually would overthrow him. He also knew of this legend of a Super Saiyan, which the foolish Saiyans so boldly upheld even to their last days. Gelid would have no dumb monkeys showing him up any day or anytime soon. They were all gone and perished with that stupid globe of red. Their king, queen, prince—even those stupid Tuffles—and every damn monkey on that rock of idiots were all destroyed. The Acrosian tyrant laughed sadistically, watching the explosion of the planet and all its life like a show of extreme fireworks. His wicked laughter echoed across the ghostly universe, as if a cruel reminder to the neighboring planets that one cross of the tyrant, they would be next.

…

As the explosion decimated the planet, three Saiyan pods managed to narrowly escape their death…

In two of the three pods contained two young men of nineteen and thirteen year old Saiyans, who had had just came back from a mission on a far off planet called Kanassa with their group, and the third pod contained two children, who were only but a shy one and two year old. Where they were going, they didn't know. They were the surviving Saiyans left, all that were left of their destroyed proud race. Unfortunately, during the trip, the space pod containing one of the Saiyans crashed and utterly killed them in the process by a rain of meteorites. Miraculously, the other two pods and their travelers were safe, despite their own pods taking chance hits from a few asteroids.

It took a good month for the pods to crash land onto a far, distant planet, far from the tyrant Gelid and his evil clutches.

We all know it, live on it and love it. It is called Planet Earth, the most beautiful planet to exist in the solar system. Home to many races, but all are known as Earthlings. Currently, the evening had rolled in, allowing them to be shadowed from sight. The single Saiyan knew he was in for a difficult ride of his life when they landed on the lush planet. Unlike the former, prideful Saiyans, he was different. Yes, he was still prideful and proud, but had not allowed it and the urge to kill to dictate his life. The male Saiyan was the nineteen-year-old from the remaining second pod; he had black hair that went untamed and dark green eyes, wearing black and red armor as did his former unit. He scouted the planet with his scouter for any powerful power levels before soon discovering the pod containing the two younger children:

The Saiyan infant and the pre-toddler Tuffle child. He knew it was going to be rough from this point on, but he had to take responsibility over the Saiyan infant. As for the Tuffle child…He begrudgingly decided to care for that brat as well for a while. He knew he might not regret it but felt the Tuffle child should have gone with an Earthling family instead. At least, he'd have blended in because of his uncanny resemblance to the human Earthlings. Even if he had strange hair color, he'd do well with a human family than living with two full-blooded Saiyans.

This, he was certain of and began devising a way to make this happen instead of looking out for the abomination of a race that opposed his people centuries before his time. For a nineteen-year-old Saiyan child, he was quite intelligent, and survived many harsh conditions and trivial mayhem at his youthful age. He had been trained to be a warrior, however, there was something about him that always made him stand out from his fellow Saiyan children. Carefully, the dark-haired warrior picked up the infant Saiyan and the toddler Tuffle child and slowly took off using his ki to fly. He had no idea where he was going, but ironically, had some idea of where he could go to deliver the blue-haired toddler. Somewhere else that would suit his needs of life.

Planet Earth – Gingertown – Age 737

A loud knock rapped against a door of a particular apartment complex in Gingertown. A young man, in his later teen years shot up from his bed, wondering what and where the noise came from. "What–?" He wondered, hoping it wasn't some intruder, burglar or worse. Careful of his steps, the male cautiously moved through his small apartment complex, heading for the only door that led outside, aside from the patio door to the patio.

Another round of a knock rapped again before stopping mysteriously.

Slowly, the young male inched his hand over the doorknob, twisting it and the door eerily creaked open. The evening still painted the skies as it usually had, however for some reason, the man felt this night was different, somehow. "H-hello?" He called out quietly, not to disrupt his neighboring and fellow bodies within the complex itself. Nothing answered him back except the gentle night's breeze. Strange, he thought he heard something out here…

The young man looked out again one more time before closing his door and locking it. Weird. He knew he heard someone knocking on his door. He hoped it wasn't some stupid joke some kids were planning. Scowling at the thought, he turned around to head back to his room…

Until he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing an outline of a body in the darkness, right before his eyes.

Standing there in the small path to the bedroom, someone was there! How did they get in? All his windows were locked! So, was this a break-in or a murder attempt? Thinking quickly, the older teen hurriedly went to the nearest light source and flicked on the lights. What he thought was a burglar was about three feet away, and strangely, it was a little boy. He looked no more than two or three years old, with electric blue hair in an undercut hairstyle. The bangs were slightly parted on the right, giving him a kind of cute appearance. The boy's eyes were dark, but upon closer inspection, they were purple-colored.

That was odd.

If that hadn't been the only thing weird, he was wearing some strange lab-coat that was four times too big of his size. The man blinked, unsure how to respond to this. This kid came from nowhere, like a ghost, and was now staring at him with those…eyes of his in an intense, calculating fashion. Hopefully, this apartment wasn't haunted by Jiang shi or something!

"…Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man asked, curious and nervous at the same time.

At first, the kid didn't respond, only stared at him as if he had suddenly grown three heads. He blinked and seemed to ponder on something for a while before replying, "I don't know. But I am here and lost." Whoa. This kid spoke so…maturely for being a kid!

The older teen, revealed to have curly, red hair, fair skin and reddish-brown eyes quizzically scanned the kid for any hint of lying. "Was that you knocking on my door?"

The tiny toddler shook his head. "I woke up not long ago. I saw your door open and thought you were inviting me in. Strange though, huh?" He tried to brush back a few stubborn strands of blue from his young face but failed. "I think you are not happy with me just waltzing in like that, huh?"

"Obviously!" The auburn sighed in exasperation. His brown-red eyes still locked onto the hair mop of odd blue and narrowed his eyes in deep suspicion. "I can't believe I'm talking to a kid like you. How old are you, exactly?"

"I believe I'm two years old. I only started speaking three or so months ago. I was able to read by the time I was one." The little toddler explained. "I'm told we Tuffles are exceptionally smarter than the average and our minds develop much more quickly than normal." He paused a bit to gather himself. "But, that's just part of a development in itself, really. Tuffles are the smartest beings when it comes to strategies and technology. Perhaps this is why I was…taken here."

Stunned beyond real words, the older occupant of the room simply stared at the kid. His eyes bugged out in shock, that he barely processed the fact this kid literally labeled himself as an alien. This–This had to be some dream. Some terrible dream that he was surely going to wake up from sometime soon.

But, the kid looked so real! While some people had blue hair, sure, his hair color was beyond normal standards. He even spoke as if he were an adult! Someone must be looking for this child. This little prodigy somehow ran away from his home. Yes, that was it. Recovering slowly from his deep shock, the auburn began to speak again.

"You have parents, right?"

The little boy shrugged. "I am not sure."

"Okay… Do you live anywhere nearby?"

Another shrug.

Okay, maybe the kid was…no. That was too cruel. Was he abandoned? Had he come running from whoever put him out to seek for solitude and safety? Had his parents left him with nowhere to go? Feeling incredibly guilty and concerned, the older male relaxed, his red-tinted brown orbs concentrating on the tiny boy with an incredible, working brain.

In the back of his mind, he realized now that the kid was actually an alien. His brain finally registered what the kid told him. Tuffle? What was a Tuffle? Hm, must be some new brand of fruit or something. Staring at the child again, the older male sighed deeply. An alien kid came to his apartment and didn't have parents. What a classy, cheesy thing out a movie this was becoming. For one, the boy didn't look anything like an alien. In fact, he was a human being, just with strange hair and eye color.

Maybe the story was made up to hide his true identity…Yeah, that had to be it.

"Kid," the auburn haired teen began, "I guess you can stay with me until we can find your parents. By the way, my name is Cran Miso. Do you have a name?" When the toddler shook his head, Cran suddenly felt a headache coming. Great. The kid had no home, no parents and now, no name. As violet eyes met brown-red, there was something…interesting sparking between them.

Like, some sense of light attachment. Whatever it was, it seemed almost…nice. Cran always wanted a little brother ever since he could remember. It might not be the same as blood relative, but adopting this little bugger might have its benefits. Not only that, but he had nowhere else to go. The kid wasn't his kid, but what name could give him that sounded right…

"All right, then I'll have to do something about it." Cran said, brushing a few strands of his own hair from his face. Unlike the kid earlier, he was successful. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but you can stay with me, kid. I'll have to go through a lot of paperwork to get you registered as a resident of Gingertown and then your ID and a renaming license…" Cran paused some as he examined the preschooler's attire, adding, "And some clothes, too."

The cherub-sized boy nodded warily, yawning as he did so.

"Let's get you to bed. We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow." Cran stretched and yawned out a light mumble of "it's been a long night already" and "have to get up early tomorrow." The boy watched him stroll by, turning the light off from the hallway and then the one on from the only bedroom. Noticing he wasn't being followed, Cran turned to meet the young preschooler with a questionable gaze.

"What's wrong, Chili?"

That stopped the kid right where he was. Chili? Who was Chili? His violet orbs found the auburn of the older teen, inquiring about the name. "Who is Chili, Cran?"

"You," the eldest of them replied. "I know it's weird, but I've to call you something other than 'kid' or 'hey, boy'. Seems rude to do that," Cran explained. "Do you not like it? I can make up something else if you–?"

"I like it. Chili." The preschool-sized toddler said with a grin. "Can…my name be 'Chili Miso'?" His eyes went wide in some hidden glee Cran was sure it had come from nowhere. Wow, this kid was odd, and wanted to take his last name? Thinking on it some, Cran honestly didn't mind. He was a bit of a laid back kind of guy but he was serious when it came to work and family.

However, having no one else to hold the Miso surname other than him, as his parents were killed in a car accident five years ago, he felt he was alone. But, now he wouldn't, and neither was this kid. Hm, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Yeah, kid. Chili Miso…Sounds legit." He thumbed up.

Yeah, it sounded legit and simple enough. It would have to do.

* * *

><p>-x–x–x-<p>

Yup, that's edited and over with. Hopefully, next chapter won't be so boring. Or action-less. Have to have some character development!


End file.
